An apparatus for rolling or winding up a web of material can have a driven supporting roll on which one or more winding rolls rest during the winding process and a plurality of press rolls pressable against the circumference of one of the winding rolls, which are mounted pairwise parallel to the axis of the supporting roll on an end of at least one lever mounted laterally adjacent the supporting roll and pivotable upwardly.
This apparatus is used especially for rolling or winding up longitudinally-divided webs of paper. They have one or more winding stations on both sides of the peak line of the supporting roll. The individual webs made by the longitudinal cutting are fed alternately to winding stations on both sides (of the supporting roll). The winding stations comprise two winding frames or brackets suspended on crossbars movable transversely to the web on which a holder with a guide head extending downwardly is attached for insertion in a winding tube.
During the winding process, each winding roll is held between two guide heads.
To wind with a new tube and to influence the roll hardness by the pressing force of the winding roll bearing on the supporting roll, a pivoting lever with two press rolls which are pressable on the circumference of the winding roll is mounted laterally adjacent the supporting roll.
A winding apparatus of this type is described in German Patent 31 02 894. In this apparatus the press roll pairs are mounted on an end of pivoting levers which are attached to raisable and lowerable longitudinal supports on both sides of the supporting roll. The press roll pairs are pressed at the beginning of the rolling or winding process against the winding roll. The upwardly pivotable press rolls are moved into an upper position before removal of the full winding roll after the end of the winding process.
Press roll pairs as described in German Patent 20 60 758 are mounted pivotally on the free end of a pivoting lever. By this mount, the press rolls can be swung about an axis parallel to its rotating axis to avoid any excess or non-uniform pressure by the press rolls against the winding roll.
Disadvantageously, a uniform winding or rolling up over the width of a winding roll is not guaranteed so that included folds can occur inside the winding roll.